The secret
by mimiBB
Summary: Un anniversaire et tout déraille.


The secret.

* * *

**Bonjour! Je suis de retour pour un nouvel OS. Bon je suis désolée si ça craint, je n'ai jamais écrit de "yuri" donc c'est un grand défi pour moi. Je l'ai rédigé à la demande d'une personne spéciale pour moi, à qui je souhaite un joyeux anniversaire (tu te reconnaîtras meuf :)). Je suis désolée pour ceux qui espèrent une fiction, je ne vais pas en écrire pendant un moment, car je n'ai pas d'inspiration mais vous pouvez toujours me donner des idées d'OS :).**

* * *

"Joyeux anniversaire Bren!" Hurla Angela en embrassant sa meilleure amie. Angela n'avait pas du tout prévu de l'embrasser...sur la bouche. Brennan, elle ne s'était pas rendue compte qu'elle répondait au baiser d' Angela en passant ses mains autour du cou de sa meilleure amie. Mais cela pourrait être pris comme une sorte d'expérience. En effet, Tempérance Brennan n'avait jamais eu de relation avec un individu du même sexe.

Brennan laissa glisser ses mains sur le corps de sa meilleure amie. Elle savait que ce qu'elle faisait était mal. Elles avaient toutes les deux une famille, mais elles ne pouvaient résister à cette attraction qui les attirait l'une vers l'autre. Bones ne résista pas lorsque Angela embrassa son cou. Elle enlaça la taille de sa meilleure amie et l'attira vers elle, se laissant tomber sur son sofa.

"Attend...Angie, la porte." Angela se leva afin d'aller fermer la porte, ce qui laissa du temps à Brennan pour penser à ce qui se passerait si elle n'interrompait pas les événements. Ses pensées furent vite oubliées lorsque sa meilleure amie prit place sur ses genoux. Angela commença à couvrir le visage de Brennan de baisers. Brennan quant à elle, déboutonna le chemisier d'Angela.

'Quel corps de rêve.' Se dit-elle en regardant le buste d'Angela.  
"Merci pour le compliment Bren', je suis sûre de ne pas être déçue non plus." Elle l'avait dit à haute voix et ses joues prirent une teinte rouge qu'Angela recouvrit de baisers. Elle retira la blouse de Brennan et elle fit descendre la fermeture de la robe de l'anthropologue. Les bretelles descendirent le long de ses bras pâles. Angela fit descendre sa robe jusqu'à sa taille. Et Brennan remarqua cette once de désir dans les yeux de sa meilleure amie et elle commença à se remémorer les yeux de Booth. Angela le remarqua.

"Cambre-toi Bren." Brennan fit ce qui lui avait été demandé et Angela put lui retirer son soutien gorge. Elle se mordilla la lèvre en voyant ces magnifiques seins dressés devant elle n'attendant que sa bouche. Brennan étouffa un gémissement lorsque la bouche d'Angela se posa sur un de ses tétons. Elle fut tellement excitée qu'elle agrippa les cheveux d'Angela afin de pouvoir l'embrasser. Elle remonta sa main le long de la cuisse d'Angela et caressa son sexe. Elle écarta le fin tissu qui la dérangeait et lentement elle caressa Angela.

"Oh putain Bren!" Angela s'exclama dans un chuchotement forcé. Brennan continua ses mouvements jusqu'à pénétrer doucement les profondeurs de son amie. Angela voulait lui procurer le même plaisir mais Brennan la stoppa d'un geste ferme.  
"Non..Je suis indisposée..." Angela l'embrassa passionnément alors que Brennan l'emmenait vers un plaisir intense en la pénétrant d'un autre doigt. Angela se sentait perdre pied et dans un long râle, elle finit par jouir. Brennan resta là à contempler sa meilleure amie qui atteignait l'extase, le point de non retour. Elle était ébahie par la beauté d'Angela. Angela embrassa une dernière fois Brennan avant de se lever et de se rhabiller.

"C'est l'un des meilleurs cadeaux d'anniversaire que j'ai eu de toute ma vie. Merci Angie.  
-Quoi? D'avoir des relations sexuelles avec moi et l'un de tes rêves Tempie?  
-Non...En fait..Heu..En fait...  
-Calme-toi Bren!  
-Non mais en fait je me suis toujours demandée ce que ça ferait de...

-De quoi? Avoir des relations sexuelles avec une femme et non un homme?  
-Oui..Oh mon dieu Booth et Hodgins! Ils vont nous haïr!"

Alors qu'elle boutonnait son chemisier, Angela fut interrompue par Brennan qui finit par le boutonner elle-même. Tempérance posa un baiser sur les lèvres d'Angela.  
"Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant? Demanda Angela.  
-Je ne considère pas ce qui vient de se passer comme une erreur, mais il vaut mieux éviter que cela ne se reproduise. J'aime Booth et je suis sûre que tu aimes Hodgins donc..."

Elle fut interrompue par Angela qui l'embrassait de nouveau.  
"Bren tout est ok. Je ne voulais pas non plus répéter cette scène, même si je dois avouer que tu as un don "digital". Mais je ne veux pas blesser Booth ou Jack et encore moins nos enfants.  
-Donc cela ne change rien entre nous?  
-Nope.  
-Bien." Tempérance partit prendre son sac.  
"Si j'avais bien compris, tu m'avais invitée à déjeuner n'est-ce pas?  
-On y va?" Tempérance prit Angela par le bras et elles partirent au Diner accompagnées par Booth et Hodgins. Elles discutèrent avec leur mari respectif tout en se lançant des regards discrets. Ceci était leur secret. Un secret que personne ne découvrirait...


End file.
